


Special

by Anonymous



Series: 30 Days of Writing [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mush discovers there's more to Spot than he originally thought





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Day #3: Smile

Mush was sure he had never seen Spot smile. 

It wasn’t that Spot didn’t like him. Mush had received many friendly slaps on the back and casual conversation with the fearless leader, but his face remained a stern glare. It took several meetings for Mush just to get used to it. 

From then on, whenever Mush was around the Brooklyn newsie, he’d fill the gap with his own bright smiles and laughter. If he got a nod in return, that was enough. After all, it was more than some could ever work out of Spot.

So, when Mush was walking home one evening, he hadn’t meant to stumble upon what he did. Jumping behind some boxes, Mush’s curiosity led him to peek around them and he squinted down the alley. 

Race had his arms braced against the wall on either side of Spot, a familiar grin painted across his face. What Mush didn’t expect was the same expression mirrored on Spot’s and he rubbed his eyes before focusing back on the two. 

They were too far away for Mush to make out their words, but when he saw Race dive in, Spot’s grin turning into a wide smile, Mush ducked away. With a hand over his mouth, Mush didn’t know whether to laugh or gasp and he sprinted away lest he revealed his spying. 

When he reached the Manhattan lodging house, a small laugh bubbled out from Mush and he ignored the confused looks he received. Racing up the stairs and to the bunk room, Mush found Blink laying on his bed, propped up by a pillow. Mush thought to sneak up on Blink, but he couldn’t help himself. Pouncing on Blink, Mush placed a small kiss on his cheek as Blink let out a small noise of surprise.

“What’s all this, Mush?” Blink laughed, shifting so the two could comfortably lay on their sides. 

“Nothing, I’m just happy to see you,” Mush shook his head, returning the smile as he hugged Blink. 

The secret was safe with him and Mush couldn’t help but think how lucky Spot and Race were to have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> boy do i love mush
> 
> [Wumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
